


Untitled Nasir smut for desm0ndm1les

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [33]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:12:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For desm0ndm1les, who prompted someone to write Nasir masturbating I believe...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Nasir smut for desm0ndm1les

Promise of Agron making love to him (This is what he promised: “I will make love to you as gently as light spring rain, as smoothly as our tongues slide together.  Will you allow it?”.  And Nasir can only lower his lashes. “Yes.”)  is balm to body and mind.

Agron rises, yawning, arching his back so that his morning erection points at Nasir.

“When you are healed,” Agron promises with smirk.  “Do not pout.”

“I am not pouting,” Nasir pouts, accepting kiss before Agron strides away for meeting with Spartacus.

Then Nasir’s cock is in his palm, two spit-slicked fingers push through resistance of his ass, and Agron is filling up his mind: 

First man Nasir has ever lain with, first night arms carefully held his tousled head to broad chest, his torso to to hard muscular planes of naked body, first lips to smile and say, “You are not ready.”

Hulking naked body covered with sheen of sweat, glistening in candlelight.  Half-hard cock impressively thick amidst shock of pubic hair. 

Sharp bite to Nasir’s fingers when his questing hands seek further intimacy.

“Agron, Agron, Agron,” Nasir chants.  His hands are big hands, but not Agron’s hands, nothing like Agron’s hands which are strong as ox, delicate as gossamer, stroking over his arms, down his sides, retreating:

“I would not worsen your injury with careless touch.”

Nasir’s hands move faster, his breath hitches, his eyes roll back behind closed eyelids. 

When he orgasms, falling back senseless to bedding with sticky hands and shuddering body, his pout is nearly vanished.


End file.
